Amrett
"I know I'm not the savior you were looking for, okay?" Amrett, ''a.k.a. the Woman On The Phone, was a survivor (and winner) of Tournament One and a former vessel of HABIT. She was Rabbit #00's fiancée. After being rescued from the Rake by Dr. Corenthal, she worked alongside him and Daniel in the Eden, using the find.the.way identity to attempt a plan to save the Rabbits. Amrett was taken captive by HABIT after being betrayed by #00. She escaped with the help of her Timeline B counterpart, and attempted to save #00, eventually breaking into his house. She died when #00 snapped her neck, thus killing the timeline. (For Amrett's Timeline B counterpart see here.) History The Woman On The Phone Amrett established her presence before the tournament officially began, appearing in the d0uble+n0thing videos via a series of voice overs. In "10ve is g0ne", her voice mailbox greeting is overheard on Marty's phone. In "M0nths ag0" (set immediately before Tournament One), she and Marty could be seen having a brief phone conversation about the tournament. She also made a brief onscreen appearance in the video: around the 0:17 mark, the image of a woman in glasses gagged with a sign that reads "HABIT MADE ME DO IT 00" was superimposed over pictures of Marty and Marty's bleeding arm. She was also seen in "0n the pr0wl", in which she calls Marty in a hysterical state, explaining that she's lost in a forest (later revealed by HABIT to be the woods around Baldpate Mountain) and that the battery in her phone is almost dead; Marty angrily hangs up on her, proclaiming, "You're HABIT's bitch now! Learn how to deal with it your own way!" Due to these early appearances, Amrett became known to the Rabbits as the "Woman On the Phone". For the first two and a half months of Tournament Two, little was known about Amrett besides the few hints given in the videos. Her first name (mentioned briefly in "l0ve is g0ne" and "M0nths ag0", but difficult to hear) was believed to be "Emmy" or "Annie"; Evan, when speaking in the English Lop division, also referred to her as "Emmy" (however, he admitted that his memories of that time weren't very clear). Evan recalled that the Woman was several years younger than Marty, with curly brown (or red) hair and bright, green eyes. He said she had a sweet voice, and that she sang all the time, "like a bird in a cage". It was clear that the Woman and #00 had once been romantically involved (Marty timidly tells her "I love you" in "M0nths ag0", and she says the same in "0n the pr0wl"). However, their love for one another seemed to have disintegrated after the Woman replaced him as HABIT's "favorite" Rabbit. (The description for "M0nths ag0" reads, "I was HIS fav0rite first, wh0re"; Marty's story in "0f Habits and ch0ice", mentions being cast aside by HABIT for someone else, and in "0n the pr0wl" he makes statements to the Woman about a "deal", "him choosing you", and "you're HABIT's bitch now") During an October 5 call with the Netherland Dwarf division, #00 admitted that the Woman used to be his girlfriend; he explained that they were only survivors of the previous tournament, and that some time afterward, HABIT had abandoned her and returned to Marty as his "Favorite Rabbit". Later that same night, during a call with the Angora division, HABIT informed #00 that the Woman was dead: he had sent the Rake after her as soon as their last phone call had ended. #00 initially seemed unaffected by the news, insisting that he no longer had any feelings for the Woman and that he was disappointed that he couldn't kill her himself. However, as #00 began to argue with Rabbit #60 in the chat, the news sank in, sending #00 into a fit of rage and despair. In spite of HABIT's insistence that the Woman had been killed, however, there were numerous hints that she was still alive. In "0ut f0r a run", uploaded October 13, #00 seemingly received a call from Amrett – whose voice was interrupted by the Rake's screeching; throughout the call, the words "MARTY HELP ME" were displayed in place of the caller's name. In his Trial Two video, #00 destroyed the Woman's old mobile phone (retrieved from Baldpate Mountain); throughout the video, he repeatedly sobbed, "she's not dead" and "she's still alive"; at the video's end, he proclaimed, "There is no more 'Woman On The Phone' – it's just The Woman Who's Still Out There." In the early days of December, Amrett began messaging a number of Rabbits to arrange a private call. On December 1, #00 also received text messages from Amrett via the find.the.way account; he immediately recognized that the sender was someone familiar, but (due to HABIT's influence) was unable to identify them. Revelation & Plans On December 12, Amrett hosted a private Skype call for the Rabbits using the find.the.way account. She appeared on camera, revealing her name and identity to the Rabbits for the first time. Amrett explained that she had been rescued from Baldpate Mountain by Dr. Corenthal (though she declined to say how) on the night she was said to have died; the abandoned phone recovered by #00 had been left behind as a decoy. She told the Rabbits that she was residing in Eden, and that she had been working alongside Corenthal and fellow Tournament One survivor Daniel under the find.the.way identity to enact a plan to save the Rabbits and their families. Though the Rabbits were skeptical, Amrett's compassion and enthusiasm gradually won them over. Unfortunately, Rabbit #130 interrupted to point out that #00 had uploaded a new video to the double+n0thing channel. Amrett, upon watching the video, was desperate to speak to the man she loved; she impulsively added #00 to the call – only to discover he'd become a vessel for HABIT once again. HABIT, knowing that Amrett was lurking on the fringes of the Tournament, had uploaded the video in order to lure her out of hiding. Amrett was terrified and heartbroken; sobbing uncontrollably, she had to be forced to leave the chat and flee. Captured That same morning, Amrett created the secret "door-through-the-eden" blog and tag on Tumblr (both of them invisible to HABIT). Despite the setbacks, she decided to go through with their plan. HABIT ordered each division to give "her" up in the next two weeks, claiming that failure to do so would result in an entire division (namely, the English Lops) being slaughtered. Undeterred, Amrett made several posts introducing herself to the Rabbits, instructing them to prepare for that Friday night: at that time, she and Daniel would personally pick up each Rabbit and escort them to the Eden (save for #110, who was a vessel for HABIT, and #123, who had become a proxy for the Slender Man). She further instructed the Rabbits to wait one hour after the meetup time; if she failed to show up, they were to abort the plan and go about business as usual. On the evening of the December 19 (the same day #102 was rescued), Amrett began to message each of the Rabbits, starting at 7:30 pm (EST): "Pack your things. We're all getting out tonight." However, Amrett failed to show up at Midnight, or within the allotted one-hour window. Around 1 am, #00 added himself to the Hidden Ones chat and began apologizing profusely. Fearing the worst, the Rabbits attempted to contact Amrett, and were unable to reach her. They finally got in contact with Daniel, who confirmed their suspicions: Amrett hadn't been seen or heard from since she left The Eden earlier that evening. To make matters worse, when Dr. Corenthal left to find Amrett, the door to Eden closed behind him, leaving him trapped in the outside world (and the rest of the Resistance stuck in the Eden). Two weeks after the Rabbits lost contact with Amrett, HABIT confirmed that #00 had sold her out: after the illicit find.the.way call, HABIT had planned to slaughter an entire division (the Lops) if the Rabbits didn't give up Amrett; #00, hoping to avoid disaster, had gotten in contact with her via the find.the.way account and gained her trust, and Amrett had secretly decided to escort #00 to the Eden along with the rest of the Rabbits. #00 messaged Amrett immediately after she set foot outside Eden; she stopped to call him back, giving HABIT enough time to get the drop on her and take her hostage. On January 6, Daniel suggested that the Rabbits make a deal with HABIT in order to speak to Amrett; he hoped that in doing so, they might be able to get some information that could be used to help locate her. #03 and #32 agreed to make deals in exchange for a 10-minute call. On January 8, #110 hosted a multi-division call, allowing #03, #23, #32 and #130 to speak to Amrett for 30 minutes. Amrett appeared on camera in shackles; she was battered and bloody, and could barely speak. The Rabbits tried desperately to coax some information from her, becoming increasingly frustrated. Finally, Amrett spoke up; however, her words were not at all what they'd expected to hear: she told them that the Tournament had played itself out many, many times, and that she'd watched each of them die over and over – with the exception of #110. Amrett explained that #110 alone had survived til the end, emerging as the winner by making the same bad decisions. Rather than being shocked or horrified by her words, however, #110 seemed elated. The call ended, leaving the Rabbits more frustrated than ever. Rescue Six days later, following a rash of Rabbits suicides – including, shockingly, #110 – Amrett's alternate timeline counterpart, Amrett 2, appeared in The Hidden Ones chat. She revealed that she possessed extensive knowledge on how timelines operate, and began to help the Rabbits concoct a plan to rescue Amrett. On January 23, Amrett 2 revealed that she was able to make alterations to the timeline that would facilitate Amrett's rescue; in order for them to take effect, however, the Rabbits would need to arrange to have another call with Amrett. HABIT surprisingly agreed to the request, in exchange for #152 giving up his pre-tournament memories. The following evening, January 24, the Rabbits got into a call with Amrett. At first, she seemed as battered and disoriented as ever. Fifteen minutes into the call, however, HABIT noticed that Amrett's chains had been unlocked; Amrett smiled, revealing that she'd been hiding the key to her shackles under her tongue. Amrett made her escape as the call ended. Amrett 2 reassured the Rabbits that Amrett was safe, and that she had arranged for her to go on the run with a now HABIT-free Evan. Reunion The Rabbits didn't hear from Amrett again for over eight weeks. Finally, on the night of March 14, Amrett used Evan's account to access The Hidden Ones chat. She explained that she'd been unable to contact them: her own account had been "compromised", and she had been forcibly repelled from the chat every time she (or Dr. Corenthal) had tried to access it. (Unbeknownst to the Rabbits, this was the work of Amrett 2). At that moment, #00 returned to the chat. He knew immediately that a stranger was using Evan's account; Amrett confirmed his suspicions and revealed her identity to him. Marty reacted with disgust. As they argued, Marty revealed that the trauma of HABIT leaving his vessel had caused him to regain his lost memories. He then asked Amrett the last question the Rabbits had expected to hear: "How's the baby?" Marty told the stunned Rabbits that Amrett had been pregnant with their child at the end of Tournament One; he had agreed to be bound to HABIT in order to protect her and the baby – only for Amrett to terminate the pregnancy one month later, out of fear that the baby would be a "monster" like its father. Amrett pleaded with Marty to listen, insisting that she loved him and that everything she'd done had been for his sake. She revealed that she'd reset the timeline fifty-two times getting six months into Tournament Two each time – only to fail to save Marty and start the cycle over again; they, and the Rabbits, had unknowingly been living out the same six month-period for twenty-six years. Marty berated Amrett for her selfishness and for making his sacrifices worthless, insisting that he didn't want to be saved. Amrett refused to listen, however, and said that she refused to give him up. Enraged, Marty invited Amrett to "go fuck herself" and left the chat. Death On the evening of March 26, Marty hosted the final Hidden Ones call. He sent the Rabbits the final two text files, revealing to them his true identity as the author of the files. Shortly after the call began, Amrett appeared in the garage where Marty was broadcasting, armed with a pipe wrench. She attempted to knock him out, so she could take him with her when she re-started the timeline. However, Marty caught Amrett and disarmed before she could carry out the deed. On camera, Marty forced her to sit down, and the two of them had a long talk. They revealed that they both still had the engagement rings they'd bought long ago. Amrett told Marty that after everything, she still loved him; that he was the bravest, strongest, most selfless person she knew, and that she refused to give up on him or leave him behind. Marty insisted that he didn't want to be saved, and that it was wrong for the Rabbits to continue to have to suffer because of their love. Amrett refused to listen, proclaiming, "You're a hero, Marty. And I need you." Marty told Amrett that without her presence, the timeline would die and collapse. "I think we both know how this has to end," he said; before she could react, he quickly snapped her neck, killing her instantly. With Amrett dead, Amrett 2 was left to fill her place; however, as she was between timelines at the moment Amrett died, Timeline A was left without an Amrett, and began to collapse in on itself. Amrett 2 got on camera and made her predicament known to the Rabbits, slow-clapping to congratulate Marty on his "victory". Her brief time on-camera allowed HABIT to become aware of her presence, however, and he took out his vengeance in a brutal fashion, dragging her off-camera, screaming, into the darkness. With Amrett 2 out of the way, Dr. Corenthal was able to access the chat; after ensuring that the Rabbits and their deceased companions were connected to The Eden (via special "codes" typed into the chat), he was able to use the power of Eden to wipe the slate clean, turning back the clock to October 1, 2015. Amrett, however, was no longer connected to the Eden; she, and Marty, did not carry over to the new iteration. Personality Despite being far older, Amrett had the personality, and mindset, of a teenage girl. Though brave and clever, she was highly emotional, obsessive, and single-minded. She was also selfish, tending to put her own wants and desires ahead of the well-being of others. Quotes "My name is Amrett. And it's nice to meet you all, after all this time." ― 12/19 call. "I am find.the.way. I am the person who has contacted, and sent boxes, to some of you. I am...also someone else. HABIT thinks that I have died, but laughs I have not. And you are all, very, very very smart. And you've guessed correctly: I AM the Woman On the Phone." ― 12/19 call. "You don't need an appointment, because the Doctor is in!" ― 12/19 call "All of this has happened before." ― 1/8 call. "Jack. There..there...there...are a lot of things...that I've seen happen to you. That you haven't died from. #3 has bled out. #130 has slit her throat. #23 froze to death. And 32...disappeared. But you...you always do the same thing. Almost like...no matter how hard someone tries to change it, you keep doing the exact. Same. Thing. minute later. What you're doing. '''Right. Now.'" ― 1/8 call. “Y'know, usually I'd welcome you calling me sweetie again with open arms, but now it leaves a bad taste in my mouth.” ― To #00, The Hidden Ones chat. "Well I mean your problem was always being an egotistical asshole who thought he could rule with an iron fist. But lemme tell you, sweetie. moment later. That's not iron. That's fucking tin foil. ― To #00, The Hidden Ones chat. "MARTY. LISTEN. Pause. I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS TOURNAMENT SEVERAL TIMES. I'VE RESTARTED 52 TIMES. I GOT TO ABOUT 6 MONTHS IN EACH TIME. 6 TIMES 52 IS 312 MONTHS. I'VE... Pause. BEEN TRYING TO SAVE YOU FOR 26 YEARS." ― To #00, The Hidden Ones chat. "I didn't listen to anyone but myself, because I wanted you back." ― To #00, 3/26 Hidden Ones call. "I'm not going to leave you behind. Pause. You're a hero, Marty. And I need you." ― Final words in the 3/26 call. Trivia * Amrett was 16 years old when she joined Tournament One. At the time she began the reiteration loop, she was 17 (as confirmed during the 12/12 call). * Amrett and Marty had been together for 2 years when they signed up for Tournament One. * Amrett and Marty's engagement rings were rose-colored white gold. Amrett's ring had a cascade of diamonds down the band. * Amrett was allergic to blueberries. (This is a trait that is apparently consistent in all timelines, as Amrett B was also allergic to them.) * Amrett's favorite breakfast cereal was Raisin Bran. * Amrett and Marty's "couple song" was Guy Sebastian's "Like A Drum". * Amrett enjoyed being out in nature. She especially loved flowers, wide open fields, and butterflies. * Amrett claimed that she had reset the timeline 52 times; however, Entry 5 of her journal reveals that she'd made 54 attempts to save Marty. likely that she was disregarding the first cycle (immediately after she was rescued) and the "current" attempt. Alternate Versions * Amrett B. The version of Amrett from Timeline B. For information about her, see here. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clues Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Rabbits Gallery Amrett.png|InHABITed Amrett in Tournament 1. 32ArtAmrett.jpg|Amrett battered (by Rabbit #32). Ammy & Liam Run.png|Amrett and Marty run.